


Hey Mr. Postman

by HopeforSabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a Sweet Shop Owner, Fluff, Gabriel is a messenger- Post Office, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is a Man of Letters-College Professor, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeforSabriel/pseuds/HopeforSabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has been a Post Office employee for over ten years, and he was wondering if his "love letters" would ever arrive. He kept to himself between work, home, and his brother's house, so when was he going to meet the one for him? Or was he just destined to be a messenger for others his whole life? That's when he met Sam, and optimism wormed its way into his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait a Minute Mr. Post Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel loved his job, but he wished he had someone to love. Along comes Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome who brightens up his day.

Gabriel was wondering if he was going to spend his life dateless. He was 30. You heard it. 30. There was no turning back the clock. He felt like he was left without his other half, life he may never find that person who fit him. 

Work was covered. It wasn't an area he worried about. Actually, he enjoyed working at the Post Office. He worked at the front desk most of the time. That was one of his gifts. He could talk to anyone. Not shy. Not behind the desk, with the high riser, making him taller than most people. He loved making sure people got their invitations, bills, and in the best cases...love letters where they wanted to go. 

He just wasn't as sure of himself outside the Post Office. 

While he was at work, people thought he was "Mr. Outgoing" and the "Funny Guy." He was just comfortable there. He'd been working there since he was in high school, sorting post in the evening, picking up more after the cut off times, emptying the bins. It was good work, and he'd enjoyed the quiet. It gave him time to get brave and start chatting with folks he worked with. From there it was, "Hey Gabriel, can you cover the counter?" and "I'm going to be late, can you just open up for me for a few?" Before he knew it, he loved it. 

He found his routine was work, then home, then work again. He didn't venture out beyond Castiel's house on Friday's, for dinner. He got coffee from _Bean Gone Too Long_ and candy/pastries from _Castiel's Sweet Shop_. End of list. 

Today was like any other Tuesday, in a long line of Tuesdays. He opened the window every Tuesday. It was always a little exciting to open the Post Office, because there were always a few folks waiting, and his favorite old people were always at the front of the line.

Max James was usually the first one in line. Mr. James was 85 years young. He walked to the Post Office to check his PO Box daily at the crack of dawn. It was his exercise. His wife has Alzheimer's, and he did the walk while she was still sound asleep; however, on Tuesdays his daughter came to do his wife's hair, so he came to do his postal business during regular hours. He was Gabe's favorite person besides Castiel.

"Hello Mr. James. Happy Tuesday to you!" Gabe grinned with genuine affection. Never knowing his own grandfather, Gabe had adopted this man as his own. 

Mr. James smiled with a half grin, showing only the top row of the left hand side of his dentures, "Well now, Gabriel. Good to see you, kiddo. What's the gossip? Got to take home something new to chew on with the woman of the house."

"Word on the street is that the new stamps will be Jazz Singers and Women Activists. Either suit your fancy?"

"Jazz Singers. When they comin' out?" Max gruffed.

Gabe grinned, "What if I told you I grabbed a pack out early, just for you?"it was a loud whisper, but no one in the line cared one thing about the stamps. They were checking addresses, filling out labels, or surfing on their phones. 

"You're a good kid. I'll take 'em. She'll love looking at 'em. Any mail in my box?" As was the usual banter, Gabriel always checked his box for him on Tuesday mornings. He could have made Max do it himself, but it was their special thing, at least Gabriel thought so. 

"Got it, sir. On my way!" Gabriel sang on the way to gather the man's mail filled with AARP magazines and Reader's Digests. Today, there was a card addressed to "G&G" which meant that his granddaughter was writing to him. Good. He loved delivering those cards!

"Got a little something special!"Gabriel handed over the goods and Max saluted in return. 

"See ya next week, kiddo." 

"Next?" Gabriel sang to the next customer. 

By lunch time, Gabriel was just about out of smiles. He was out of coffee. His stomach growled, and someone had broken into his emergency stash of Skittles. He knew it was his boss Ellen, who was going through a tough divorce, but that didn't feed his need for sugar. He was a man on the edge. There were only a few more people to go before he could close up his window, and Rufus would arrive to take over. 

That is when he looked up from his watch and saw the man standing in front of him. He looked up a little more for good measure because Holy Christ on a Cracker, the man was tall. 

_Don't forget how to talk, Gabriel._

"Hello. Can I help you?" _Smooth._

"Uh...um, yeah. I...uh...need to make sure this gets to Stanford by tomorrow. Any luck on making that happen?"Tall drink of water asked.

Gabriel looked at the clock and said, "Oh ya! No problem. It will cost you a bit, but we overnight lots of places. I mean, Garth is leaving at noon to drive the first batch to the staging dock, so I can put it on there. No problem."

"Wow! Great! I mean, you're totally saving my life. Well, I mean....no. Forget it. You totally are!" The megawatt smile of white teeth and enthusiasm floored Gabriel.

He realized he was staring and adjusted his uniform shirt a bit. Clearing his throat he continued. "Well, life-saving is my speciality. Well, that and making hot fudge sundaes. I have a secret that I am unwilling to tell a soul...don't bother asking. This is my job, so I will get you all set up. What are we sending?"

Mr. Gorgeous Smile handed him a folio filled with paperwork and Gabriel smiled, talking out of the side of his mouth conspiratorially, "Not to cut myself off at the knees, but there is a thing called email, if you wanted to get it there in like...I don't know...seconds?"

Looking up from under his unruly, but amazingly soft looking brown locks, "I did think of that, but this is something that has to be delivered in person. Oh...and it cannot be lost. Can I insure it?"

Gabriel nodded and gathered all the paperwork he needed. It took a few minutes, but his life-saving skills proved effective. The paperwork was safely on its way from Kansas to California. It was scheduled to arrive by 10am. 

"All you need now is $23.42, and you are on your way..."Gabriel paused trying to think of something to call him. "Sir" didn't sound right, and "dude" just didn't fit either. 

"Sam. It's Sam. Great! ATM OK?" Sam was getting his wallet out of the back pocket of a rather well fitting pair of jeans, and looking square into Gabriel's eyes. Hazel orbs of beauty. He was caught in trying to figure out if they were more green, or blue, or brown, or...

"What in the hell color are your eyes, anyway?" he asked aloud. 

Sam sniffed and grinned, looking down at his wallet.

"Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry," Gabriel back peddled and stopped making eye contact. _Inside the thought bubble. Inside the thought bubble!_

"Hey, it's OK. They change color and it really irritates my brother. His eyes are green, and when I was born, he thought mine would be too. He tells me the story all the time about how he had my mom take me in for Show and Tell, after he told his whole Kindergarten class that my eyes were green like his, and then they looked blue. He was crushed. Now he tries to guess my mood by checkin' in on them. Like one of those dumb rings," Sam looked like he was reaching out to pat Gabriel on the shoulder, but thought better of it. "Anyway. They change. That's my point. But you. Yours are really something," Sam breathed out, and flushed pink around his cheeks and a patch on his neck.

Gabriel was handing back his card and forgot to let go of it when Sam said the thing about his eyes. He was frozen. Mouth agape. Like a complete idiot. It was as if he needed to reboot his brain. _Sam thought his eyes were something?_

"I'd better go. It was nice meeting you Gabriel. Thanks for saving my life!" Sam grinned and left with his card. Gabriel watched him put it in his wallet, then slide said wallet back into the back pocket of those jeans. Sam had to lift up the red and yellow plaid shirt a bit to get the pocket, and Gabriel was thanking all the angels in heaven for that view he had. 

How'd he know my name? Oh. Yeah. Right. Name tag. Oh god, I hope he comes back. 

"Hey Gabriel! Ready to tap me in? Bet you're hungry!" Rufus was a good old guy. He'd been at this job for over thirty years and nothing phased him anymore. He just rolled with the punches. He also rolled with the afternoon shifts and part-time at that. He didn't have the stamina for full-time, but he was such a good worker, no one wanted to replace him! You could always count on Rufus in a crisis. For Gabriel, that was now. His stomach was going to eat through his skin!

"You got here just in time. I was starting to fantasize about chewing on my arm!" Gabriel was only half joking. He was actually Sam he was thinking of devouring, but that was another story he wasn't passing on to Rufus. 

Gabriel walked down the street a few blocks to Castiel's Sweet Shop to see if he wanted to grab some lunch. Better yet, he wanted to see if Castiel was experimenting with something new he could eat for lunch...ya know...to be helpful, so he didn't have to go to the coffee shop. Cas made better goodies than they did. 

"Cassie...whatcha got for me?"Gabriel announced as he waltzed into the store. He hadn't seen anyone in the window, but that was because they were crouched down, looking into one of Castiel's bakery cases. The pie case, or as Gabriel called it "The Pie Pit," which Cas didn't think sounded all that appetizing. 

"Gabriel, I'm with a customer. Give me a moment," Castiel so politely asked him. 

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel watched Sam stand up from the crouched position, and look happy to see him. Gabriel forgot how to walk and tripped over his own feet, slamming into one of the four white tables perched around the shop.

"Oh! Are you OK? Let me help you!" Sam rushed over and helped gather Gabriel back to the standing position, rather than sprawled across the table and one of the chairs. Gabe was hoping to melt into the floor.

"Gabriel, honestly. Can I have nothing nice? What did you damage this time?" Castiel had zero patience with Gabriel messing up his shop. It was his baby, his pride and joy. Gabriel didn't want the fact that this wasn't the first time he was a klutz in Castiel's shop broadcast in front of Sam. Not Sam. Not gorgeous, tall, handsome, Sam. 

"What are you doing here?" Gabe blurted out to Sam, after he'd felt his feet firmly planted on the ground, and no he wasn't thinking about Sam's hand on his arm. He wasn't wishing it was still there.

"Well, my brother's birthday is today. He is a pie fanatic. I mean, it's a little concerning. Castiel was just helping me choose the perfect birthday pie. Honestly, cake is easier, but he might kill me." Sam blushed a bit and gestured towards the pie Castiel was boxing up. "Since it's his birthday, figured I'd go with the easy win! What about you?"

"Oh. Lunch. This is my brother, Cas. Hence the brotherly banter we've been doing. Come here often?" Seriously? This is why he was still single. No question.

Sam smiled, "No. First time. But if you do, I may have to stop back in again."

Gabe died. He was dead. There was no way he wasn't in heaven. _Say something you idiot!_

"Well, I guess you'd find me here for lunch most days. Or the coffee shop on the corner. If Cassie isn't working on something new to taste-test or if he's all out of ham and cheese croissants...I go there. I'm not that exciting."

Sam brushed his hair back and looked at Gabriel in a way that made Gabe squirm, "I wouldn't say that."

Gabe tilted his head and stuck his hands in his pockets, "I guess I could be convinced to branch out," he smiled at the floor. He was officially in love with the floor. 

"Tomorrow, I have a meeting 'till 11:30, but I could meet you over at that deli on 4th Street. Do you know the one? That is, if you think you could branch out by tomorrow?" Sam was closer to him than he was before, and although his voice was soft, it was also playful. "I mean, if you want..."

"Oh yeah. I want. I'm not sure how punctual I will be. I have to wait to be relived, and it could be 12 or 12:15. Is that too late?" Gabe took the chance of looking into those hazel eyes, wondering if he could figure out the code...what the color meant. Green with gold flecks. Stunning. 

"I'll wait for you," Sam breathed out. Then he cleared his throat, "It's a date. I gotta run. See you tomorrow. If you don't show, I'll just have to stalk you at the Post Office," Sam chuckled and walked out, having paid for his pie. He waved to Gabriel, and Gabriel wondered what kind of Karmic lottery he'd just won. 

"Gabriel, you have a date? What did I miss?" Castiel was truly perplexed. He was busy packing the pie and ringing Sam up. He wasn't really keeping tabs on their chat. 

"Oh Cassie, hit me with a ham and cheese, brother. Hot chocolate too. I think I just fell in love with a moose of a man," Gabe leaned across the counter and laid his head in his hands. "I'm screwed."

"You're not screwed, and I will feed you. Just take your mooning over to a table. I've got more customers coming in. Do not try to date them as well," Castiel tried. He really tried. Comforting was always something he undershot. 

"Fine. I'm going. Don't forget the whipped cream, baby brother." Gabriel said over this shoulder. This day started off good and then sky-rocketed straight into amazing. Tomorrow he had a date. Hells ya!

 


	2. Don't Know Much About History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam heads off to catch up with Bobby and Dean. It was Dean's birthday after all. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was on the cusp of amazing, and he was enjoying the feeling.

Sam knew he'd hit the jackpot as soon as he looked into that man's caramel colored eyes. The name tag said he was called 'Gabriel' and Sam knew he was right to think he must be an angel.

The more flustered and the more Gabriel blushed, the more Sam wanted to scoop him into his arms. He would fit perfectly, right below his chin. Not that Sam had a type or anything, but it made him flutter a little to think about it.

He knew that he'd be going back to the Post Office very soon. And then...he didn't have to. Gabriel came walking in when he was getting a pie for Dean. Sam felt electricity when he touch Gabriel's arm, wishing he didn't have to let go, and decided he was going to ask the guy out. If nothing else, Sam would know he had the guts to at least try. He just didn't want to let him slip away if god was going to give him two chances with this man in one day. 

When he said yes, Sam knew he had to make a quick getaway or he'd start pumping his fist in an awkward victory dance. Ya know, exactly what he did when he crawled into his old blue truck. Not too shabby for a stuffy professor with no game, as Dean liked to say. Tomorrow. How in the hell would he wait that long?

Sam really was in a hurry. The reason he had to go to the Post Office in the first place, was to return some journal copies from Stanford's library with his own notes written in the margins. He was considered one of the top Old Testament researchers in America, and an up and comer in other gospels not in the text, as well as in obscure lore surrounding the changes made throughout history to the New Testament. Since he was multi-lingual, he didn't have to rely on someone else to translate, and he got a deeper meaning out of the texts when he read them together. Side by side, he found some very interesting inconsistencies, and was excited to share them with Fergus Crowley in Oxford, as well as Chuck Shurley of Stanford. The three of them were on the cusp of something ground breaking. Or, so Sam hoped. A young professor from Kansas could use a boost. Maybe a raise. He just wanted to be part of  a discovery like this. 

Sending those pages back to Chuck could be the start of something amazing for his career, but it was almost as if god had agreed that something amazing needed to happen with throwing Gabriel at him...twice. 

Sam arrived at Bobby's with the pie in its pretty pink box with a stupid grin on his face. He'd gotten Dean some upgrades: 3 Led Zepplin CDs. His tape player finally died, and he was pouting. He refused to use an iPod, so this was the next best thing Sam could do. They were wrapped up and ready for the party. If you could call three dudes in a kitchen a party. Since there would be booze, he figured, yep.

"Sam? That you?" Bobby called from the den.

"Yeah, Bobby. Got the pie, cherry. I can run back out if we need anything else. Do we?" Sam questioned, wondering if there was something that might have been forgotten.

"Nah. Burgers, check. Beer, check. Pie, check. We're good. Your brother should be showing up any minute." Bobby rolled into the kitchen and pulled out a beer. "Said he was cutting out early for his birthday. Like he'd take the day off or something. That kid works too hard."

Bobby was right. Dean was all work. They all were. Sam and Bobby had their noses in books, and Dean was always covered in grease. It was how they coped. Losing their dad, was hard on all of them, but the losses of everyone else they loved kept them from finding other people to love and lose. 

"So you send off the stuff?"

Sam pulled out a chair and sat down at Bobby's eye level, well sort of. "Yea. It's in the mail. Now we just wait and see what Chuck thought about it. We may have pinpointed the moment where the changes were made to the Gospel of Balthazar. As one of the three Magi, his perspective would have been amazing. If we could find evidence that it still exists, we could see if the story of the Nativity was what we currently think. I mean, the implications!"

Bobby smiled, no he beamed, "Proud of you, Sam. That's some good digging you done there, kid."

"Thanks Bobby. Found most of it in your stuff, so really if we publish our findings, you're getting joint credit!" Sam knew it was Bobby's library that was the real gem. It was like he hijacked the Library of Alexandria or something, with all the old and rare books he had in this house. How he got them was a kind of a mystery that Bobby never really answered. Sam didn't press. 

"Awww, ya idjit. I didn't do nothing," Bobby flushed and pushed the air out of the way in front of his chest,"You think giving credit to a drop out like me is gonna give your work any credence?" Sam didn't fail to notice the tiny look of hope there.

Sam nodded, "Oh definitely. You know people call you when they are stuck on their own work, right? That's 'cause they know you're good at this. Don't pretend you are illiterate. You can read in seven languages Bobby! College didn't help you learn that, that was all you."

The door opened and a very dirty, sweaty Winchester walked through, "Heya, Sammy! You're early!" Dean flashed Sam a grin while wiping his hands off with a blue bandana, then slapping Sam on the back. "What's up with that?"

"Just coming over to chat with Bobby before your birthday dinner. The papers are sent."

"Aw, good! Hope that Chuck guy likes your stuff. Makes sense to me, but then I'm easy to entertain. Not everyone is gonna love that little bedtime story of yours," Dean admits, already swigging a beer.

Sam nods and in spite of being in the middle of full view of these two grumpy bachelors, Sam smiles to himself. He looks at his hands and just lets that slow smile creep out, thinking of the way Gabriel asked about his eyes. It took him by surprise, but not as much as when he told Gabriel the story about Dean. It was like he could tell Gabriel anything, and he'd just met him.

"OK, what's her name, Romeo? I know that look; you got 'yer eye on someone!" Dean flipped the chair around backwards, and sat, resting his arms on the back of the chair, "Someone cute. I can tell 'cause you're all green eyed now. He, he, he. Bobby, whatdya think?"

Bobby swatted at Dean, "Leave Sam alone. He brought you pie."

"Well, that's just more proof that you're the best little brother a guy could ask for, but it doesn't take away from that dreamy look Sammy has plastered all over his face. Spit it out Samantha. I want details," another swig of beer down, and Dean had to wipe the sweat off his brow. While he got the sweat, he added to the grease. 

Sam couldn't stop smiling, and he really didn't want to. Fine. "Yea. 'S true. I gotta date tomorrow."

Dean slammed his fist on the table, "I knew it! Finally got your game back! Maybe it's a two 'fer. Good news at work, and you get the girl!"

"Not a girl."

"Well, well, well...Sammy's got a boyfriend. Nice. What's he like," proof that it was Sam who had the best brother. Dean never even flinched when Sam told him he was Bi. He just said, "More fish in the sea that way. Good for you," and let it go. Bobby didn't give two shits. It was a mute point in this house. No one cared.

"Well, boy. What's his name?" Bobby pushed. He was a sucker for gossip. He had a secret passion for reality TV and tabloids. He lived for that shit. Now that Sam had stated some juicy news, and Bobby wanted to hear it all.

"Gabriel."

"No shit," Dean laughed, "You mean like your favorite angel from the book? The one you had a crush on in seventh grade? Hahahaa! Actually makes a lot of sense, now, if you think about it. Never could tell if Gabriel was a girl or boy in the books. Huh? Never caught that. So...give us the goods."

Sam swallowed and took the beer Dean offered him, "He's blonde and his eyes look like a glass of whiskey in the sunlight. I swear his voice, god, it killed me."

Dean smirked, "Dude, just like the painting. Found 'yerself a real angel?" He may have been laughing, but Sam was wondering.

"I don't know, Dean. He kept blushing and getting all flustered. It was cute. Then he showed up at the place I got the pie. His brother owns it. We got a date for lunch tomorrow. He works at the Post Office."

"Dude. No way. He's a 'messenger' too! Dude, maybe he is the actual Gabriel!"

Bobby and Dean were laughing and Sam joined in. He could be. That would be the biggest irony to slap him upside the head. A religious studies professor finding the real Gabriel and falling in love with him. Yeah. That would be one he'd keep to himself, thank you.

Bobby calmed down first, "Well, I'm happy for ya, Sam. Sounds like you like him, so bring him around if he turns out to be worth a second date. We should meet him before you two elope," he said with a wink. "So, birthday boy...when ya want yer meal?"

"I'm thinking shower and another beer first. Then let me cook. I'll fire up the grill and make a family cook-out for us," Dean's eyes were shining. He wanted the normal life more than any of them, and Sam and Bobby were fine for now. Dean shied away from anything with the possibility of long-term, but that was just fear talking. He was dying for someone other than them to take care of.

Sam and Bobby nodded and headed to the den while Dean to a shower. Sam was already thinking about tomorrow, and the meeting with his department. He was going to share where he was in his research, then lunch.

He felt a flash of nerves. Would he show? Should he just pick him up at the Post Office, and they could walk over together? He knew Gabriel was worried about getting relieved on time. Would that be a stalkery thing to do? Maybe he could go pick up another pie and ask his brother. Oh man. It was worse than he thought. Another beer might slow down the nerves, but he wasn't fooling Bobby.

"Calm down, ya idjit. If he doesn't think you're amazing, then he's not worth the worry. Be 'yerself, Sam. He'll come around."

"Thanks Bobby," Sam put his hand on Bobby's shoulder, "Let's get out that index and take a look at what you were talking about yesterday."

Anything to keep his mind off Gabriel, and they way he felt his heart fill up a little bit. 


	3. Shake, Rattle, and Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam were on the same page with wanting their first date to go well. They made a new plan and then anticipated the date. Would that be enough to ensure smooth sailing?

Gabriel had been nervous since he watched Sam walk away from him yesterday. It had been well over a year since his last foray into the grand world of dating, and that left him a little battered and broken hearted. He had hid from the world for a reason. After Kali, it was all downhill.

He'd slept, but he kept having nightmares about forgetting to show up or showing up in his purple Speedos with little presents on them. He dreamt about going to the wrong place and waiting. He finally woke up an hour early and chose not to go back to sleep. For all he wanted to get lost in Sam's eyes and stare at his ass, he was totally freaked out. His anxiety wasn't going to make it easy to wait for lunch.

Today, being Wednesday, meant that he was on early morning sorting duty. He got to go through all the envelopes and packages that had been dropped off from the night before and the early morning. It was mind-numbingly easy and relaxing. In town in one bin, PO Boxes at their site in another, in state, out of state, and packages in the final bin. If something out of the ordinary popped up, then he took a look at it, but it was generally one of those bins he had to fill.

He was well on his way to finishing and beginning to anticipate sorting the PO Box mail into the boxes when he got a call from the counter. That wasn't really unusual. If someone needed a break or there was a rush, they never hesitated to call Gabriel up. What he wasn't ready for was who was there. Sam was standing there.

"Sam!" Gabriel felt like someone had thrown him into the Arctic Sea, chills all over his body. _Why was he here? What's wrong? If something is wrong why is he smiling and I am freaking out? Breathe._

"Hey Gabriel! I wanted to thank you for making sure the package arrived. I just got a text saying Chuck got it," Sam was holding up his phone and waved the screen at him in a "See, here, look!" manner, reminiscent of a three year old with his first finger painting. 

Gabriel let out the breath he was holding, "I had no doubt. ' _Neither snow, nor rain, nor heat, nor gloom of night stays these couriers from the swift completion of their appointed rounds_.'"

"James Farley. Wow. I can't believe you memorized that," Sam gave the surprised but impressed look of big eyes and shaking his head.  "Yea, so I also might have panicked that you'd go to the wrong deli and I would look like a dick who stood you up, so I wanted to see if I could just meet you here? Or at the Sweet Shop?" Sam tilted his head and whispered most of what he said. "I have to run to make the meeting, but what do you think?"

Gabe took a deep breath and let it out, "I think let's meet at Cas's shop. That way, there's no rush. If you get stuck, or I do, no one is feeling freaked out. I hate that."

"Ah, good," Sam combed his fingers through his hair and looked into Gabriel's eyes, "I'll see you then." He strode off and out the doors before Gabriel came back to his senses. 

It wasn't until he enjoyed the view of Sam walking away that he even noticed Sam was dressed up. He was wearing a suit and black tie. The suit was grey, and it looked like it had been worn a few too many times, but it hugged Sam tight across the shoulders and the pants, wow...the pants. He just couldn't even estimate how many miles of leg Sam had hidden under those pants. Oh god, was he a goner.

"Novak! Get your eyes off the birds and your self back to the sorting station!" Ellen tried to sound forceful, but she had a playful tone to her voice. She was the only person who knew that Gabriel had a weakness for big strong men. He kept his pathetic track record to himself. 

His longest relationship had, in fact, been with a woman. Gabriel couldn't help it. She was amazing and found Gabriel interesting. It was an experiment for him, accepting a date from her. He had been single so long, he was doubting if he was even gay anymore. Figured company was company, and a dinner talking to someone other than Cas was better than being alone. 

He was right. For five months. The conversation, the sex, the everything was great. He didn't feel alone. He felt connected. Then he didn't. He found Kali in bed with Bal, a guy from her office. Gabriel was devastated. And relieved. He walked away feeling beat up and free at the same time. 

He was drinking off the crazy warring emotions when he ran into Ellen, the same sob story, realizing that this time she was going to have to leave Scott. They bonded. Gabriel came out. It was a thing.

Knowing that Sam came in because he was worried about them getting confused or missing each other took a five hundred pound weight off his chest. He was going on a date with a guy he was attracted to, who wanted to make sure there was no way they would mess up their first meeting, and had dimples you could swim in. Yep, he was right. He was going to fall in love with him by the time the check arrived.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Sam was nervous about the meeting with the other department members because they were going to hear about his theory and the work he was doing in conjunction with the two very prestigious schools, but he was more nervous about Gabriel. He realized they hadn't even said the name of the restaurant to each other, and he kept having that dream where you show up to the wrong place, naked, and lose your chance to do the thing you'd been dying to do. 

For Sam, it wasn't the meeting, it was talking to Gabriel. 

He made the decision to come up with an excuse to meet him at his work, and when Chuck's text came in, he knew it was another sign. He rushed over and asked for Gabriel. The woman behind the counter tried to hide her smile, but he caught it. He hoped that was a good sign. 

This was the third time Sam had seen Gabriel and he still felt his breath leave when he looked into Gabriel's eyes. He felt like he got trapped in the sticky sweetness of his stare. Wading through it, he leaned up against the counter and shared his plan with the nervous blonde. Sam watched the stress melt away with his proposition and Sam could have walked on air from feeling like he made Gabriel happy. It was a little intoxicating. 

The meeting went very well, and everyone was excited to see what Chuck and Fergus thought of his evidence. If there was, indeed, something to his claims, then the department was going to fund a trip for him to meet up with the other scholars and take a few weeks' sabbatical to finish the research. This type of discovery could put KCU on the map in the field of religious anthropology. Sam always felt that was more his area of passion, and he couldn't believe his good luck. 

He didn't know if it was a Winchester thing, but that much good luck and happiness made a guy worry. He wasn't someone who constantly went around thinking the world was ending, but he wasn't someone how generally accepted that life would treat you well for more than a few precious minutes at a time. The scales of god's plan, karma, whatever...they never seemed to fail to fall against the Winchesters. _With true happiness came swift punishment_. As happy as his parents had been, his mother's death was just as horrible. And so the rest of their lives went. 

Sam pulled up outside _The Sweet Shop_ and gave a silent prayer to any angel with his ears on to "Please let this date go well. I know I probably don't deserve anything else after today, but please let me not screw this up."

Creaking metal and a slam later, Sam had closed the door to his truck and straightened his button up shirt. He'd ditched the suit jacket, not wanting to look like he was going on a job interview. Sam walked in and he heard a ding! There were a few other people checking out the goodies in the case while Castiel puttered around, smiling at them. Sam took a seat in the corner, out of the way (not that there were many options) and sat to wait for Gabriel. 

Castiel acknowledged him with a wave and called out, "So, how was the pie?"

"Amazing! I'm not even a huge pie fan and I ate two pieces before Dean threatened to have me killed if I took one more bite. He was a huge fan, so just know that you made his whole birthday. He finished it for breakfast with a cup of coffee. I may have to leave with another one, after, you know." Sam nodded his head and jerked his thumb towards the window. Castiel squinted and looked outside. 

"After you look outside?"

"No," Sam started and then chuckled, "I'm meeting Gabriel here." 

Castiel slowly brought his chin up and breathed out, "Ohhhhhhh. Gotcha," pointing at Sam, "I'll bring you come coffee."

The customers took their bags of muffins, cookies, and hand-dipped chocolates with them in a rush. Castiel walked over a cup of coffee and a plate containing a tiny pitcher of cream, a petit four, and two packets of sugar. 

"I wasn't sure how you take it, but this is Gabe's standing order. I figured he'd eat it off your plate if you didn't want it."

Sam smiled and poured a little cream in his coffee, "Mmmm, good coffee."

"Thank you," Cas had a gruff voice that made a simple acceptance of a compliment sound like he was barking out orders in a coal mine. It was an odd juxtaposition of words and sounds. Sam liked it. "This is where I threaten your life if you hurt my big brother. I'm sure you understand that I cannot let you treat him poorly. He is a gentle soul, unlike me. I am a heartless bastard who likes to frequent an underground fight club. You've been warned." 

Castiel pushed himself up and headed over to the counter, wiping it down with a shockingly white towel. His black hair and blue eyes were the only dark things in the whole place. His white uniform, unblemished white apron, the white tables, pink walls, all the glass...it was like a little girl's tea party dream. If what Cas said was true, Sam liked him even more. 

Not only would he honor that request, he had a feeling that even if Castiel wasn't secretly a badass, he'd be smart not to cross him. Cas was no angel.

Sam waited. He drank his coffee, looking out the window. He didn't have any classes today until five o'clock. He found that his students enjoyed the evening classes, and he was a night owl, so it didn't bother him. That was the real reason for the weekday lunch date. He taught night classes four days a week, with only one morning class, on Friday. His field wasn't as packed as it used to be, but as it was one of the crowned jewels of the campus, people came from all over the country. He wasn't just an expert in Christianity, but in world religions. One of his favorite, beside the Greeks, were the Norse people and their fascinating gods. He taught Greek and Norse religions on opposing semesters to keep things fresh. 

Sam checked his phone. It was 12:28. Gabriel was late. He was worried. If he hadn't been to the Post Office and updated the plans, then he would be deep in the dumps right now and licking his wounds, wondering if he was stood up. No. He was worried. Gabriel had looked excited to come meet him. He had wanted to be there. Something was wrong. 

Sam stood up to see above the parked cars and looked across the street, in the direction Gabriel should be walking. He saw someone clinging to a bike rack about two blocks back. Was that Gabe?

Sam walked right out the door and didn't notice that he was running down the street until he was across from the lump of person who looked suspiciously like Gabriel.

"Gabriel! Hey!" Sam looked before he darted out into traffic, but just barely. "Gabe!" 

Gabriel looked up and he was bleeding. Sam short circuited. He was crouched down, pulling Gabriel onto his lap in the span of five seconds.

"Oh, Gabe. What happened to you? Did you fall? Let's put some pressure on that wound. Where else hurts?" He whispered into Gabriel's ear, pulling him even closer, keeping him safe from whatever harm there was to be had. His body was a shield. 

"Sam?" Gabriel's head swiveled slowly, "Sorry 'm late. Fell 'r something. Not sure."

"You hit your head. Come on. I'm taking you to the hospital," Sam hooked his arm under Gabriel's knees and around his back and lifted him to his chest. He was across the street before Gabriel looked up at him and spoke.

"No. To Cassie."

Sam shook his head, "No. I can't take you to the shop. You'll bleed all over the place, plus you have a head injury. You look like you've got a concussion and probably need stitches. Come on, I'm taking you."

Gabe put his hand on Sam's chest. His fingers were caught in the buttons while he grabbed at Sam's tie. "No. Cassie."

"Fine. I'll take you to your brother, but then it is off to the hospital. No arguing," Sam was walking faster as he approached the store, his jaw was set, preparing to push the issue with Castiel.

He grabbed the brushed steel handle with the same hand under Gabriel's knees. He used his shoulder to shove the door open further to pivot Gabe's body into the store. He didn't have time to call Castiel for help before he jumped over the counter and was at Gabriel's side. 

"What happened to him!" There was no question is Castiel's voice. It was all authority.

"D'nt yell Cassie. Saved me, like damsel in d'strss." Gabriel was slurring and his eyes were hooded. He was scraped on his chin and cheek too, but those weren't bleeding. Sam guessed they probably hurt like hell.

Sam looked at Castiel, "He said he fell. I saw him when I stood up, and I went to check on him. This looks bad. I was going to take him to hospital, but he insisted I take him here first."

"Take him into the back and turn left. There are stairs to my apartment. Gabriel doesn't like hospitals. If I can avoid sending him to one, I will. I'm closing up. Move." There was no room to argue. He didn't want to. He just wanted Gabriel to be OK. He wanted their date. Now he was holding on to him like he was going to die any minute. Sam did his best to breathe through his nose and portray the confidence he didn't feel.

"Hang on Gabe; this might be a little bumpy," He whispered into this ear as they took the stairs two at a time. 

"Put him down here," Cas commanded as he popped out of no where behind them. Cas was fast. "I will get my bag."

Sam sat down on the couch, still holding Gabriel. He wasn't letting go.

"What do you mean, your bag?" Sam called out, able to apply pressure to Gabriel's bleeding forehead with his free hand. 

Castiel came back with a medical bag and a very stocked first aide kit, "I was a doctor. I worked in the ER. Long story. Now I don't. You'll have to let me look at him."

"I will; I just don't think he should be laid down. I don't want to jostle him."

Castiel nodded and went on examination, checking pupil dilation and response, the depth of the cut on his forehead, and checking for any other injuries. 

Sam held his breath as he held Gabriel, and didn't really exhale until Castiel said, "I don't think he needs to go to the hospital. I can butterfly that cut closed, and there are no other injuries except a swollen ankle I can ice and wrap... a few bumps and contusions. Nothing serious. I'm going to keep the store closed and watch him for a concussion. That is more care than he could receive formally. They'd never have the staff to give him one on one care like that."

"I'll stay. I don't have a class 'till 5pm, and I can get someone to cover. I'm already covered in blood, so it would probably be best if I didn't show up like this," Sam gestured to his once white shirt. He looked like a crime scene.

Castiel nodded, "Fine, but can you let him go? He needs to lay down."

"Cassie, 'm comfy here. Give him and me a break. He can keep me away this way," Gabe snuggled closer to Sam's shoulder.

"I'm going to have to say no. If you stay like that, you'll fall asleep for sure. You need to be easy to watch. He can't see your face like. You'll be to warm and cozy. No. He's got to keep you awake. Dismount, soldier," Castiel ordered and helped Gabriel off Sam's lap. He laid him on the opposite side of the couch, propped up on some pillows. 

Castiel looked at the pair after finishing his efforts to patch up Gabriel, "Here is the deal. TV is fine. Talking is good. No reading. Eating can happen in an hour or so, so you don't throw up everything you consume. I'll be back up regularly until I close up to check on the situation. That's you, by the way," He said patting Gabriel's leg.

He turned to Sam, "If he falls asleep, poke- prod- talk loudly- cold water, but do not shake."

"Check," Sam nodded and sat, stiff, across from Gabriel, "I'm going to call my department chair and her about this. She can either cover or cancel tonight. I'm not leaving."

Gabriel was wincing in pain, but took a deep breath and pat Sam on the leg, "No. No, you need to go to class. I can't keep you."

"Hey. You owe me a date, mister. If this is how I have to collect, I'm doing it. I'm not going to leave you battered and bloody. What kind of a dick do you think I am?"

Castiel smiled from behind Gabriel and called out softly, "I'll be back in a few."

Sam stood up and walked closer to the window to make sure he had clear service. His cell was often spotty. He never took his eyes off Gabriel.

"Pam? Yeah, its Sam Winchester. I'm sorry, I never do this, but my boyfriend was in an accident, and I need to make sure he's OK. Yeah. Thanks. The thing is that he might have a concussion, and I need to make sure his head doesn't start bleeding again. Oh a big fall on the concrete. He looks terrible. But I just need to ask if you'll cover my class, or do you want me to cancel tonight? I can email the kids my outline and give them a head start on the research? Or? Yeah? Thanks. Really. I owe you one. Talk tomorrow."

Sam hit the red button to end the call, and opened up his Google Classroom. He assigned the Slide he had prepared to give his students tonight early, and sent the message that Mrs. Barnes would be teaching. The PS was a reminder that she was the department chair and not to make him look bad. He shared the slides with her and closed his phone. God he loved technology!

"I'm all yours," Sam cooed and sat back down on the couch. He hadn't stopped checking to make sure Gabriel's eyes were open, and besides the squint of the left eye that was a little bruised, his eyes were wide.

"I can't believe you're real. Are you real? How are you real?" Gabriel babbled, "I mean, I don't deserve you, for sure. You are totally out of my league, but you are the kindest person I've ever met. I just can't believe..."

Sam interrupted, "Stop right there. I'm being human. I cared enough to ask you out, so I sure care enough to make sure you're OK. What kind of people have you been dating? And quite frankly, it's me who is lucky. I don't think you know how adorable you are or how quickly you make my heart beat. I mean I'd like it to slow down a bit now because you almost gave me a heart attack when I saw you like this. What happened?"

Gabe shook his head and immediately regretted it, "That's just it. I was walking, then I wasn't. Don't really remember that part. Could have tripped; happens all the time. Once I went down, there was a little bit of black. Ankle hurt, so I wasn't making good time getting to Cassie's."

"Don't worry about that. I'm just glad I saw you. Hey. TV? I bet I can get some water for you if you aren't queasy?" Sam was already standing, grabbing the remote.

"Sounds good. Not quite the first date I had imagined," Gabriel muttered.

Sam stopped, turned, and walked back over to Gabriel. He lifted his face from looking at his blue USPS uniform shirt to look into his eyes. _There must be twelve different shades of gold staring back at me,_ he thought.

"Hey. You're here. I get to get to know you better. I wish there was less pain and blood, but other than that, I'm happy to be here. Just stay conscious, will you?" 

Sam let go and walked into kitchen. When he returned with a glass of tepid water, Gabriel had picked out some Housewives show that they didn't really have to pay attention to. Sam sat so he could look at Gabriel and pay a little attention to the show. His heart was in his throat, and he couldn't believe how worried he was. He reached out for Gabriel's hand and felt the heat shoot up his arm when the touched. 

"So Gabriel, tell me about yourself. What kind of music do you like?"


	4. I Found My Thrill, On Blueberry Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was driving around and realized it was probably time for a little break. A pie break. How would he and Castiel hit it off?

Dean wanted to date that pie. He was still licking his lips, thinking about it as he drove his tow truck around town. He may have overreacted when he pulled a butter knife on Sam last night when he noticed that Sam had a new slice on his plate. That was his pie! He said it was from the place down town called Sweet Shop or something. Dean was thinking he might have to stop by on the way home, ya know, if he had time. 

Bobby got him a new knife and three new flashlights. Stellar. Sammy picked up the pie- enough said, but then he added the Zep CDs, and that was the final bow on the night. He was cranking D'yer Maker at the moment, and he was in the groove.

It wasn't really hot, but Dean ran hot. With all the up and down, in and out of the truck he did, he was sweaty unless it was snowing. Even then, he usually was. There was time for a break for a cool drink. He was thinking about how good a tall glass of cold milk would go with a slice of pumpkin pie. 

Dean drove up to the Sweet Shop and noticed Sammy's car. Thought he was on a date? Wait, was he on the date with the pie guy? That would be awesome! Maybe he could get free pie!

Well, he thought...let's check this place out and see what it has to offer!

Dean wiped off his hands and face with the bandana from his back pocket, and felt the cool air blast on his neck as he walked in. He was slammed with the scent of sugar, heavenly clouds of baking, and jellied things. It was what he thought is after life would be like, if he didn't go south instead. God knew he'd done some sketchy stuff over the years. Especially while they were on the road with dad, before they hunkered down with Bobby. Fingers crossed he'd be on in the clouds, not in the sweat shack after his lights went out.

Dean's knees went a little weak when he saw the eclairs and petit fours. There were old fashioned five layer cakes frosted in thick buttercream and then, oh sweet baby Jesus...the pies. There were six kinds. He acknowledge anyone else was there until he heard the throat clearing above his head. 

"Hey. You make that cherry pie there?" Dean inquired, not taking his eyes off the case.

"Yes. I make everything you see here. When did you try the pie?"

Dean's head snapped up. That voice. He felt like he got punched in the gut, it was so deep and oh man, his eyes! Dean was frozen, thinking about how he could totally rake his fingers through those locks while he sucked on those plump pink lips. Oxygen was still coming in his lungs, but he'd be damned if he remembered how to help the process, so he found himself coughing and flinching at the lewd thoughts that were shuffling through his mind like a when you scroll through the porn options. Except, all of the options were this guy, right here. And...let's not forget...this man made the pie.

"I'm sorry, are you not a hearing person? I asked when you tried the pie?" Castiel's patience was pulled thin with the clearly sarcastic comment he slid in under his breath.

Dean blinked, "Yeah. I heard you. Just, well, man...that was the best pie I've ever eaten. My brother picked it up for me yesterday. Was my birthday," Dean shuffled, picking at his thumb nail, "And I thought I'd see what else you got?" 

Castiel's eyes narrowed and he continued to interrogate Dean, "Are you Sam's brother?"

"Yeah, Sammy's my little brother. He's the best. You know him?" Dean's posture relaxed, and then leaned against the counter. 

Castiel exhaled, "Yes. He is upstairs with my brother right now. Their date had a little detour when Gabriel fell and hit his head. Sam's watching him for signs of concussion. I must admit, I threatened to beat him up if he mistreated my brother."

Dean chuckled at Castiel's confession. He enjoyed the way Castiel's head tilted and how he looked up at Dean out of the corner of his right eye. It was cute, "You better bring your friends and pack a lunch, 'cause you'll need help and it will take all day! Sammy is anything but a push over, even if he looks like a nerd. I taught him how to fight, myself. Don't think you're up to it."

"I could if I wanted to. You underestimate my skills."

Dean countered Castiel's defensive statement, "Nah. I'm sure you're a little badass, but I know my brother. I know he isn't just big; he's tough and fast. Not sure your A-game is as good as your baking game. I gotta be honest. It got a little pornographic with that last piece of pie this morning. May need to try a different piece. What do you say?"

Castiel adjusted his apron, straightening it. He opened the Pie Pit, and pulled out a Pecan Pie and a Pumpkin. "Which one do you prefer? These are my two best pies, in my opinion."

Dean pointed to the pumpkin, requested some milk, and sat down...waiting for Castiel to bring it out to him.

"Wait, Sammy is upstairs?" He'd glossed over that little tidbit, what with all the talk of pie and kicking ass, "How'd Gabe fall down and screw himself up that badly?"

Castiel brought the pie and milk, then sat down with Dean, "He has troubles not tripping over his own feet, but I've never seen him this bad. Wonder if he wasn't paying attention because he was excited to meet Sam."

"Could be. Sammy is a catch."

"Yes, I'd agree that he is a good man," Castiel crossed his arms on the table and looked up at Dean. "He is loyal and very protective of Gabriel, considering they don't really know each other very well. He even called in to have someone named Pam cover the class he was teaching."

"That will cost him. Pam has an eye on his ass," Dean talked over the fork full of pie, "Mmmmmmmm oh god. It's even better than the cherry. You need to marry me, right now. Seriously. It's amazing." The moaning was a little loud, Dean heard it, but damned if he could do anything about it.

It was cute the way Cas blushed at that. "Hey, can I call you Cas? I mean, you don't have to marry me, Cas, since we could be family if these two hit it off. Just promise that you won't stop making pie."

"Since this is the way I make my living, you can rest assured that I'll keep baking. Excuse me, I have other customers," Cas stood up to greet the woman with three small children who were already leaving finger prints all over the glass. Cas smiled and used his adorable lack of social niceties and charm the pants off that mom and her kids. It was his lack of fake bullshit smoothness that made him so freaking cute. 

Guess he'd have to tell Sammy he wasn't exactly straight as an arrow. He was going to have to hit on Cas a little bit more. Would let Sammy know first. If he could. He'd try to wait. Guess he could go check on the love birds and see how bad this Gabe guy screwed himself up. If Sammy didn't go into work, he was either pretty messed up, or Sammy was seriously in love already.

Maybe he'd have to have a slice of that Pecan Pie first. Yea. Totally.


	5. You Ain't Nothin' But a Hound Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is bumped and bruised. Is there anything else he should worry about?

Gabriel was in pain. The soft suede of the brown couch beneath him would normally be all it would take to get his mind off his troubles. Now? Nothing. He felt his heart beat in his ankle and his head, and if he wiggled or made a facial expression, he flinched in pain. That seemed enough to keep him awake on its own, but even with the constant reminders of his inability to walk, he was getting sleepy in the presence of a human Xanax: Sam.

Gabriel had no idea how he fell. He remembered wanting to hurry to see Sam, and then he remembered pulling himself up on to the bike rack, realizing that walking was no longer an option. He was trying to fish his phone out of his pocket when Sam showed up. He saw Sam's face, then he was in Sam's lap. It was like Sam teleported. 

Of course, he could have just been weaving in and out of consciousness, but whose to say?

Now, Gabriel was sitting on the couch with a brown-haired, moose-sized, puppy-faced man. Sam was eagerly attending to every move Gabriel made, and the little worried crease Sam got in his forehead, just above his nose? Well, that made Gabriel's heart feel like it was about to burst.

"We don't have to watch another episode, if you'd rather just talk. I'm not sure you're watching it anyway. Does the noise bother you?" Sam was still concerned about the concussion Gabriel was sure he had.

"It is hurting my head a bit to look back and forth between you and the TV, so turn it off? Maybe?" 

Sam nodded solemnly, and grabbed for the remote. There was silence instantaneously, and it was good. Gabriel didn't realize that the background noise was making his ears buzz. 

Sam set the remote on the glass coffee table, and laid his giant paws in his lap, "Ready to try some water, Gabe?"

"Gabe?"

"Um, yeah. Do you mind?" Sam looked down at the coffee table and flashed some teeth, admitting to giving Gabriel a nickname was probably the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Gabe was just fine. He could call him anything he wanted.

"Sam?" Gabriel furrowed his brow and pat his pockets, "Have you seen my phone? I want to charge it up. Oh crap! I need to call work! I was so worried about you, that I forgot I should be back from my lunch break a while ago, now!" Gabriel kept searching and hissed as he twisted to see where it was hiding.

Sam levitated off the couch shoving his hands out in front of him, "Slow down, there. Hey, I'll find it. Use mine. I'll look around. If you can't feel it, then it isn't in your pocket. I hope you didn't leave it on the street. I can go back and see if I can find it," Sam was up and brushing his palms on his pant legs. He clapped his hands together and started to retrace his steps as Gabriel put the phone to his ear.

"Ellen?"

"Gabriel! Where in the G.D. Hell are you? I was about to call missing persons! I've been calling your phone for the last hour!"

"I'm sorry, but I fell. Hard. Hit my head. At Cassie's and Sam is watching me."

He heard Ellen suck in her breath, blow it out and say, "You scared me, kiddo. You take care of you, and I'll get your shifts covered. At least two days off and no arguing. I need a Dr.'s note to put you back on the schedule, and that's an order," He could hear the playful concern in her voice. That woman was gold.

"Check. Will do. Getting dizzy. Talk later," Gabriel put the phone in the air and waved, "Sam? Can I have that water now? Think I don't feel so good," And like that, Sam had grabbed the phone and replaced it with water. It was like he had anticipated Gabriel would need it.

Gabriel took a moment to relish the cells in his body rejoicing at the water flooding down his esophagus. He could feel the cool all the way to his stomach and the tingles down his arms. "Ahhhhh, that's good."

"I figured you'd need that, after all the talking and stuff. Didn't find your phone. Your wallet still there?"

Gabe pat his rear and shook his head. He winced, and shoved the heel of this hand to the middle of his forehead to stop the pain, only to knick the cut with his pinky finger. "Ohhhhh, Ow, ow, ow! What a dummy!"

Sam scooted, Gabriel could feel the dip in the couch cushion, and then he felt the arm steel around his shoulders, "You have to stop moving around so much. My job is to keep you from falling into a coma, but I'm thinking more self injuries should be what I'm trying to save you from now!" Sam steadied him, "Let me see if you messed up your bandage, lean against me for a minute."

Gabriel was leaning, and closing his heavy eyelids who felt like someone had taped bricks to them. His ear was so warm there on Sam's shirt, that he rolled his face over, so his nose could be warm too, then nothing but cool air.

"Gabe, hey...I'm covered in your blood here. Let me take this off. Can you stay awake for 5 seconds while I find something to slip on?" 

Gabe opened his eyes to see Sam's face very close to his, he smiled to share his commitment to Sam's request, then leaned back against the couch.

"I don't trust you, Gabe. Talk to me while I get changed," Sam's smirk was proof that Gabriel was unconvincing in his agreement to stay awake.

"OK, Sammy. Well, I guess I could talk to you about where my wallet might be. Did you see that laying around here either?" Gabriel got quiet, "Was I robbed?" he whispered to himself. 

Sam jogged back into the living room, pulling a blue t-shirt over his head, exposing the tanned skin, chiseled muscles, and wow. Gabriel thought he might have blacked out there again.

"I have to say, Sam...you look better not all covered with my blood," Gabriel admitted with a slow nod. "Did you know you were ripped!" Gabriel covered his mouth. _Thought bubble! Damn! Why can't I keep words in my head!_

Sam blushed, looked to the floor and pulled at the too tight t-shirt, "Well, working out helps me deal with stress. Takes the weight off my mind, so I may do a few extra crunches when I'm worried or nervous about something." Sam's long frame managed to curl itself to fit on the couch sideways. He had his elbow on the back of the couch and looked at Gabriel again with words unsaid, hanging from his lips. 

"What?" Gabriel was very self conscious all of a sudden. He was not someone who worked out, and he covered his stomach with his arm, trying to camouflage it from Sam's wandering eyes. "What were you going to say?"

"It's just... I think your body looks great," There was so much blood pooled in Sam's face and neck, he looked like a Christmas Poinsettia. "And...um...well, you might not enjoy cuddling up with so much because I'm so boney."

Gabe's mouth dropped, "You think you're boney? I have news for you, I think I'd be just fine cuddling up with you," and then the headache hit. 

"Gabriel! Hey!"

Sam was lifting up Gabriel's face to check for more bleeding or uneven pupils, or whatever else he was supposed to me looking for. Gabriel opened his eyes to see that Sam was very close, searching his face. Sam's hands were framing his face, rubbing gently with his thumbs.

Gabriel wasn't sure which one of them moved in first, but the moment he felt warm heat against his lips he also heard, "Hey Sammy's getting lucky!" 

They both jerked back, and Gabriel had to hold his head again from the jostling. 

Dean was standing there with Castiel, grinning from ear to ear, "Well little brother. Looks like you are doing a good job playing nurse to young Gabriel here. How's the patient?"

Castiel walked over and took at look at all of Gabriel's vitals, asked him questions, and stood up with a nod, "You'll be fine. You can have some Ibuprofen now."

"Hey, Cassie? You see my phone or my wallet?"

"No. I did not see anything when you were brought in and nothing was on the floor of the shop when I returned," Castiel narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

"I think I was mugged," Gabriel gripped the couch and Sam, "Jeeze! What the hell!?!"

 


	6. My Boyfriend's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence, but work has been soul-suckingly stressful, and I lost my mojo for a bit. Here's a little more of our favorite boys and schmoopy-goopy fluff.

There have been plenty of times that Sam had wanted to punch his brother in the face, but that moment had rocketed to the very top of his "Hit List," as it were. Dean wasn't there long, just long enough to break the moment. He left with Castiel when the shop needed to be tended to, and quite honestly, Dean needed to get back in the truck and make a living. He'd deal with Dean later. 

The rest of the evening blended together in a flurry of checking vitals, conversation, and the physical restraint he used to not tackle Gabriel and kiss him into a coma. He knew that would be counter productive for him getting better, and he wanted him better. So much better. Every book, movie, T.V. show, and food they talked about opened Gabriel up as a whimsical romantic. His heart was made out of Gummy Bears and his veins were grape soda. His commitment to his regular customers, in the way he reminisced about their idiosyncrasies, were endearing to the tenth power. He felt his heart swell in increments all night, until he was sure his chest would burst the next time Gabe smiled. 

He worried about his class for all of about fifteen minutes, but the longer he spent badgering the patient into staying conscious, the less he cared. There was going to be another class, but hopefully, he wouldn't have to be a nursemaid to Gabriel every time they went out. Before he left, after Castiel started making dinner for Gabriel and himself, Sam asked him out again. This time, he'd pick him up from work and take him out to dinner. He knew a place with great burgers and salads and sundaes. He was up to challenging Gabriel's claim to making the best after he tried this one.

Thankfully Gabriel agreed, and Sam promised he'd stop by the Post Office, and they could set up the date after Gabe felt better. He walked out the door as if it was the plank, and shuffled down stairs to his truck. It was just starting to get dark, but he thought he'd go back and check for Gabe's phone and wallet, just in case it was still there. 

It had been hours, and it wasn't easy to see, but Sam was on all fours searching behind the newspaper rack and in the planter box next to the bike rack when he spotted the metallic gleam. Gabe's phone! He looked around for his wallet. That was a little harder to find and even harder to get. It had fallen into the street, and there was currently a Jeep parked on top of it. Well, it was parked on half of it. Sam figured there wasn't any use to being a freakishly tall giant if he couldn't use his strength for good. He wedged his feet against the curb and leaned his back up against the headlight. When he pushed with his legs, he felt the burn in his muscles as the Jeep inched back, clearly straining with the parking break that had been set. However, it was just enough for him to reach down and grab the wallet. He slowly eased back, not wanting to accidently crush himself, and held his treasures in his hands, grinning all the way back to Castiel's apartment above the store. 

Sam knocked on the door and had to take a deep breath to calm down the adrenaline he felt from doing this simple good deed. He knew just knew it would thrill Gabe to find out he hadn't been mugged and get his things back. It would be a weight off his shoulders, and Sam was the one to do it. He was a little dizzy on his "chivalry high" and the anticipation of seeing Gabriel smile. He may have already been addicted to it. 

Castiel opened the door and stared at him through eyes that were no more than dark slits of confusion. 

"Before you ask, I found Gabriel's phone and wallet back where he fell. I wanted to give them back to him, ya know, so he didn't have to worry," Sam rushed to speak, cutting Castiel off from attempted any type of query.

Castiel walked backwards, opening the door and raising his hand in a gesture to enter the apartment. Sam walked past him, and into the kitchen area where Gabriel had his spoon full of soup held up in mid-air. 

"Sam?" Gabriel's soft voice questioned. 

Sam held the phone and wallet out in front of him as if he was presenting Gabriel with a precious sword, "So, I found these," he faltered for a moment, drunk on Gabriel's smile, "and thought you'd feel better if you had them back."

Gabriel had let go of the spoon with a clang and a splash that he completely ignored in favor of grabbing at the items, hugging them to his chest. 

"I kinda guessed that's how you'd react," Sam glowed as he ran both hands through is long hair and then crossed his arms in front of his chest, holding himself together. 

Gabriel looked up from his precious items and gushed, "I knew you couldn't be real. Stuff like this doesn't happen. Not to me."

"Well," Sam leaned closer to Gabriel, brushing his featherlight wisp of blonde hair out of his eye, "I guess you'd better reassess your current understanding of that definition. Get used to it, Gabe, because I've only gotten started." He kissed Gabriel's forehead and walked out of the apartment, not looking back at the smirk on Castiel's face or the complete look of shock on Gabe's. He floated all the way home on a high of romance and optimism. Not once did he think about the repercussions of his happiness. It wasn't until he woke up the next morning that he realized it was the first time he didn't temper his happiness, wonder when the other shoe would drop, or worry that he was becoming too happy. It was creepy and exhilarating at the same time. Sam figured that Gabe was going to redefine his definition of happiness for him, and that was OK by him.


	7. You Can't Hurry Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam lays a bombshell at Gabriel's feet. The new evidence laid at his feet would appear to prove that Gabriel wasn't unloved and unwanted, just totally unable to notice the line of suitors who he shot down by being oblivious. Sam feels a little special about that.

They played phone tag, and had to reschedule dates a few times over the next two weeks. Exams caught Sam by surprise, which was unusual. He was methodical and planned ahead, but he was a little distracted since he found Gabe. He found a few hours of freedom here and there, but that was usually when Gabriel was at work or asleep. They'd texted, flirted, but Sam was itching to see him in person. He had a teleconference scheduled in eight days regarding his research, but he was more excited about the fact that today he finally got to pick Gabriel up at work and go out for that dinner. 

Sam had early classes and nothing after five, so he was at the Post Office by 6:05. He pulled up to see Gabriel leaning his green-clad shoulder against the blue Post Office box outside the Post Office. His arms were crossed, his ankles were crossed, and his brows were furrowed as he squinted against the sunset. 

Sam pulled up along the curb and watched the man saunter towards the vehicle, "Hey, know where I can find a hot date for this evening? Feeling burgers and sundaes. Know anyone who'll want to join me?" Sam tried to pull off a little cool role play, but his cheeks ached with the smile that continued to grow watching Gabriel get closer to the truck window. 

"Just so happens, I do. He's about yeah tall, funny, has a sweet tooth, and a serious thing for tall guys," Gabe's coy response was coupled with a look of innocence that could win him an Oscar. "You think that will work for you?"

"Totally," Sam nodded and held his breath while he waited for Gabriel to climb inside the cab. He put the truck in park, took off his seat belt as Gabriel clicked his into the secured position. Sam crowded Gabe's personal space and looked at the shining scar on his forehead. He kissed it, then looked back and searched Gabriel's face, "I really missed you," he admitted, relieved when he saw the smile form out of the shocked expression he'd been previously sporting. 

"Me too," Gabriel leaned forward and kissed Sam, soft and gentle with relaxed lips that wanted to savor the feeling of Sam's skin. 

Sam felt like all the oxygen was squeezed out of him at the same time. He'd been dreaming of kissing Gabriel, knowing it had been taken from him by his stupid brother. He was almost obsessing. Well, maybe he was obsessing since he shook himself out of a few fantasies mid-lecture in the last few classes he'd taught this week. It was better than imagined because he could taste the sweet residual flavor of Gabe's watermelon Jolly Rancher. He could smell the aftershave he'd clearly added to his routine recently because it was a new scent to Sam's mental file cabinet. There was enough carmel notes to the cedar base to feel his body go flush with want. 

Sam yanked his head back, "Wow."

"Wow is right," Gabriel brought his hands down from Sam's cheeks and crossed his arms at the wrist, over his groin. 

Sam scooted over to his spot behind the wheel, putting the truck in gear and making in a few blocks before he could formulate words again.

"So, that was even better than I imagined it would be," He whispered loud enough for Gabriel to hear.

"Me too," Gabriel coughed, "Was thinking you may have changed your mind about me after last time. Glad you didn't," His eyes were trained on the freckle pattern on his arm, not looking at Sam. 

Sam thought that was the cutest thing he'd even seen. Shy Gabriel, unsure Gabriel, delusional about how gorgeous he was. Sam was totally smitten and knew he'd fight someone if they stood between him and Gabe. He was a book-loving nerd, but he worked out. He could throw a punch and have it change someone's mind. Why he was thinking about kicking someone's ass at that moment was curious, and knowing he was serious, made it a little uncomfortable for Sam to continue that line of thinking.

"Burgers are good for you?" Sam's transition from being a territorial cave-man in his mind was less than eloquent, but needed to happen. His testosterone levels were suspiciously high. He had his fingers crossed he was coming off like he was cool, calm, and collected. 

Gabriel nodded, "Oh ya. I love them. Mayo, pickles, catsup, and fries. Man, that sounds good! I'm sorry; I am starving. Didn't have a snack after lunch today."

"Except for candy?" Sam smiled.

"Well, yeah. I mean. What?" Gabe looked at Sam with wonder.

Sam bit his cheek and reached out for Gabe's hand, "Well, I sort of tasted it on you," Feeling the blush creep up from his collar to his hairline. "Weird?"

"Flattering. You noticed something about me. I'm not used to someone taking so much time to notice me," Gabriel curled his fingers around Sam's larger hand and looked in the side mirror. 

"That's not true. You are just too oblivious to notice. I went in to try to see you the other day and ended up having a fifteen minute conversation with Ellen and Rufus about what a great guy you are. No lie. It was like they were talking me into liking you instead of realizing I might already like you too much. It was so cute the way they pointed out your kindness, told me all the best types of candy to butter up with, and the long list of things you hate, so I can avoid upsetting you in anyway. They are teaming up to marry you off. I think if they had two cows and a goat, they would have offered an dowery, so don't tell me people don't notice you," Sam squeezed his hand.

Maybe Sam was right. Gabriel lived with a pretty low opinion of himself in the eyes of others, and he often tried to make other people like him by doing things for them, never expecting they'd repay him, or even notice. He was always pleasantly surprised when people remembered him or said thank you for his actions. 

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Gabriel nodded and Sam continued, "You make an impression, trust me. A few people came in while we were talking, and Ellen helped them while Rufus and I kept talking. All of them chimed in with another 'selling feature' about what makes you so great. One lady, looking younger than middle aged, but you could tell that she was older, told me about how great you were with her dad, always saving stamps that would make him happy to share with her mom. Another guy talked about how you have a different smile for customers you don't know than for the ones you do know. Even then, you take the time to greet them in a different way. You make people feel special. They notice that."

Gabriel felt dizzy with surprise and the warmth of appreciation Sam was ladling over his clearly attention starved soul. He never caught on to any of that. 

"Tell me you at least knew that Ellen and Rufus have been trying to get you laid," Sam said with an emphasis that implied Gabe couldn't be this dim-witted.

Gabriel's mouth dropped open, "What? They...wait, what?"

Sam shook his head, "Yep. That's what they told me. Every good looking dude that walked in and even remotely looked gay, they'd grill and then pimp you out to. They had a few bites, but said you were so oblivious to the flirting, they finally just gave up."

The gears in Gabriel's mind ground to a halt. He'd been set up and MISSED IT?!?!?! All this time he'd been feeling sorry for himself, he had been propositioned and not caught on? At all?

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" The cynic in Gabriel jumped out of his mouth.

Sam slowed to a stop at the red light in front of them, turned and looked at Gabriel's total surprise at the news, "You didn't know? How could you have possibly not caught on to dude's flirting with you? From what they were saying, some weren't even trying to be subtle about it. And lots flirted without their help. Plenty of women too. They just thought you were super picky or something. That's why they were selling me so hard on you, if you thought I was worth it, then they want us with gold rings by the end of summer, New Years at the latest."

Sam was in awe of Gabriel. He had had no idea. None. He really was this oblivious. People were throwing themselves at him, and he'd had no inkling to reciprocate. Sam saw the green light and slid the truck into gear. All of the sudden, his throat felt like it was closing. That all meant that he was special. Sam was special to Gabriel. He noticed Sam flirting; nobody else. Just Sam. His heart was beating faster and made him feel fluttery in his stomach. 

"So. How long?"Gabriel questioned.

Sam cleared his throat, "Long time. They said they'd been at it since before that loser broke your heart, trying to get you to leave him first. Then after a period of mourning, they went at it pretty hard. Almost scared a few folks 'till Rufus told Ellen to tone it down. But, ya. Long time."

Gabriel looked up from his amazement and saw his favorite diner in front of him, MEATS 'N EATS had blue letters on a white background. He was just starting to feel sad he wasn't taking Sam out, so they could eat there when Sam parked.

"Here? I freaking love this place," Gabriel blurted out. "Are you sure you're real? I know you said you were, but this is too perfect, and I'm starting to get a little freaked out about it." 

Sam smiled and pulled the key out of the ignition, twirling the keys around in his hand, "You have no idea how real I am, and how much I want to impress you tonight. I feel like the stakes are kinda high, since Ellen threatened my life if I break your heart, and all."

Gabriel was un-clicking his seat belt when he started laughing, "She did that? Did she threaten to shoot you?"

"In the gut, so I'd suffer," Sam chuckled, "So I knew she wasn't kidding around. Not like I wanted to screw this up. I totally don't want to screw this up. I really don't want to screw this up." Sam's laugh was gone. He wanted to make sure Gabe knew it was serious for him. Terrified he was over selling it, he smirked. "I mean, I know it's just a date, but I want it to be a good one."

Sam felt his body temperature raise, and the beginnings of sweat forming in his pits. He was trying to remember the brand he used that day, wondering how it was already failing. His hands were a bit sweaty as he opened his driver's side door and walked around the front of the truck. Gabriel had met him there, seeming to move with supernatural speed. They turned to go into the diner door, and Gabriel tripped on the rug, going into a full-superman like pose towards the hostess station. Sam's reaction time must be inhuman because he managed to slide on his knees and grab Gabe around the waist, holding him inches away from planting his face into the wooden podium. 

"Gabriel, you are going to make my heart stop beating," Sam whispered in his ear as he pulled him into his lap, hugging him close before helping in to his feet. 

Gabriel felt the wind knock right out of him within the vice of Sam's arms, and his legs turn to jelly when tried to pull back to look at Sam's face, seeing the worry in his eyes, the tense lines in his forehead, and felt it in the beating of his giant-sized heart. 

"Seems like it's movin' kinda quick, there Winchester," Gabe chided as he straightened out his clothes. "Hope no one saw your heroics or we may be asked to leave this fine establishment."

Sam was standing now, "Huh?"

"Not sure this burger bar is all that tolerant, if you know what I mean," Gabriel spoke conspiratorially out the left side of his mouth. 

Sam laughed. His body shook. He looked like he'd heard the biggest joke of all time and actually had to bend over and put his hand on his thigh to keep himself up right.

"I miss a joke?" Gabriel replied in a self conscious and curious manner.

Sam slowed his laugh and coughed, pointing at the plaque in the entry way of a man in the arms of another man, wearing powder blue tuxes. The caption read, Sebastian and Alfie Finally Tied the Knot!

"This is Sebastian's restaurant, and this is one of the safest places in the city for the two of us. Not only is Sebastian the owner, the cook, and the best boss a guy could have, but he is a bit of a badass. He used to box in the underground fighting rings in England."

Gabe gaped, "You used to work here?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, while I was going to school. It was a good job, and I came out after a few months here. Lemme treat you to a great burger and a long conversation."

"You really are full of surprises. Consider it a date."

Sam took Gabriel's hand and let him to the booth in the center of the restaurant. The black leather had a tear on one side, and that was the side Sam slid into. Gabriel marveled at the beauty of the man across from him and thanked all the fates, the gods of the Greeks, Romans, and Norse people, that he had a chance to get to know Sam. He wasn't going to blow this. 

Sam handed him the menu with a smile, and glanced down at the options with a glance before asking Gabe, "What sounds good?"

"Besides you? Not sure. Gimme a minute," Gabe licked his lips and ran his thumb over his options. 

"You can have me whenever you want me, but for now, let's have some food," Sam raked his eyes over Gabriel and smiled at the waiter who walked up. "We'll split a chocolate shake, but we'll need a few minutes."

"Look at you! Sweet talker who is trying to buy my heart with chocolate milk shakes. Do you have any other ulterior motives?" Gabriel kicked at Sam's foot under the table. 

Sam felt that contact in his chest, right near where he knew his heart was. It felt like a ballon had sprung a leak. "You have no idea."


	8. Sweet Nothin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date that FINALLY happened. A little more romance is in store~

Sam was stuffed. His belly was as full as his heart. It was an unusual feeling. He rarely ate that much and he certainly hadn't been this crazy about someone as far as he could remember. 

"I think I need to stop eating for like...a week. I'm so full," he admitted through the last bite of ice cream he was chewing, swimming in fudge. "I can actually feel myself going into a sugar comma."

Gabriel licked his lips, leaving trails of chocolate around his chin and the corner of his mouth, "Nope. You're just basking in the glory of heaven." 

"This is what heaven feels like? You been there?" Sam raised his eyebrows and smirked a half grin.

"Well, the name's Gabriel. I think that makes me an expert on the inner workings of heavenly bliss." Gabriel's spoon rested backwards on his tongue before he made the dirtiest show of cleaning the fudge off of it. "I bet I could show you a few more examples of what heaven has waiting for you," Gabriel was obviously drunk. He couldn't remember what he'd had to drink, but it had to be something.  _Where'd that confidence come from? Go for it. You just made him blush! It was the sexiest thing ever!_  "If you're interested, that is."

Sam couldn't feel his hands.

The waiter came up and gathered their dishes. Gabriel making one more dip into the melted marsh of creamy delights before relinquishing his weapon of choice to the invading warrior. 

"I'm sorry! You weren't finished?" he asked genuinely, but with a little tease, "I could leave it...if you want..."

"No!" Gabriel threw up his hands, "Save me before I embarrass myself further."

Sam felt himself begin to breath again, thankful for the distraction, "You aren't embarrassing yourself, Gabe," he said as the victor walked away with his spoils.

"Speak for yourself. I almost licked the bowl!" His hands were on both his cheeks, then he slid his fingers off his skin and pointed at Sam, "You were enjoying that, weren't you?" He accused with a leer.

Sam nodded, feeling his skin warm on his own cheeks and down his chest. _God, yes_. 

"So you said you had a meeting coming up. You prepared? Nervous? Excited?" Gabriel used the napkin that had eluded him during the meal, finally catching those endearing smudges, allowing Sam to think of something other than licking them off. 

"Um, yeah. All of it. I'm pretty excited about a few interpretations I've made, and the implications could change the way we read the current bible. I mean-major. I don't want to get ahead of myself, because my work is being evaluated by a few of the top scholars in my field...but I'm excited!"

Gabriel gaped, "Wow. Really?"

"Yep. I could be going to Oxford to complete my research in a few months," Sam said, noticing Gabriel's face fall, "But it would be temporary. I mean, Kansas is my home. A lot of reasons I'd come back, so nothing to worry about there." He meant the backpedaling. Dean and Bobby were here; Sam wasn't going to move away for good. Gabriel? Well, he just added an exclamation point to the end of that thought.

"Well... I mean... if you need to go for work...you need to go. That's important," Gabriel's voice was slower, softer, and studded with pauses. He'd stopped looking at Sam, knowing he would be giving his most kicked-puppy face. Sam didn't need that kind of pressure. This was their fist official date. Gabriel couldn't get in the way of his work. Again. Sam was going to have to go....for as long as he needed.  _Put on a happy face, dammit!_ "Think of how cool England would be! You could send me postcards and text me at odd hours! We could even write letters! How cool would that be? I do work at a place where I can get international stamps!"

Sam's forehead went from wrinkled worry to highbrowed surprise, "Did you just get excited about me leaving?" Sam was a little breathless from the drastic change in emotion.

Gabriel nodded, "I mean, look. I obviously don't want you to leave, but how romantically adorable would it be to write letters to each other every day like people used to do. Letter writing is a lost art!  I should know. Emails are killing the postal service!" Hands wildly gesticulating from pointing at Sam, himself, the table, "And, furthermore, we could really have something tangible to look forward to. If it doesn't work out with us, we will know we'd really tried, and gotten to know each other."

He felt his lips curving upwards without consulting him. Gabriel had already decided that Sam's research was going to be a success, he'd get the sabbatical, and solved the issue of them missing each other while he was gone. "You know it's not a done deal, right?"

Gabriel waved his hand, breaking at the wrist in Sam's direction, "Sam, you're amazing. I can tell you're really excited, so I am choosing to believe in you. I'm good with these things. I mean, walking is tough for me, but reading people and their worth...that's a strength!" He winked. _Do I wink? When I did I learn to wink? I'm winking now. God! How cheesy_!

"Y'all ready for the check," Jake, his name tag said.

Sam hadn't even noticed his name this whole time! "Yeah. I've got it," Sam waved off Gabriel from reaching into his pocket, "My treat," he smiled. 

Gabriel smiled.

Jake smiled and taking the card and walking away. 

You could choke on the cuteness in that booth. 

The sun was getting lower and lower with out him noticing, but the ray that illuminated Gabriel's face and hair, leaving a halo of softness around him, left Sam in a time loop. He was transported back to those lazy afternoons when he could lay on the floor of Bobby's office and look through the illustrated Bibles and reference books on theology. He was staring at the most beautiful of them all, wondering if that rush of warmth up his spine was love. Sam shook himself out of the reverie and found the nerve to whisper, "You really are an angel, aren't you?"

Gabriel felt his heart stop and restart, "What?"

Sam ducked his head, smiling to himself, "Nothing," looking back to his angel, "ready to head out?"

Gabriel pushed himself sideways, out of the booth, and stood up. "After you, my good man," bowing with a gesture towards the door.

Sam stood after putting his magically appearing ATM card back in his wallet, and grabbed ahold of that hand, pulling him out the door and towards the truck.

Gabriel, jogging a bit to catch up hollered, "Where're we going?" skidding to a stop in front of the blue behemoth of a truck.

"Right here," Sam purred, leaning down with his right hand sliding from Gabriel's cheek right into his silky locks, "with me," before feeling his lips touch the sugary sweetness of the man he wanted. 

Sam was so warm, strong, and smelled like cinnamon and soap. Gabriel grabbed back, holding onto Sam's shoulder and neck with the strength of a toddler holding on to his favorite toy. No one could convince him to let go. " _Mine! Mine! Mine!"_ screamed again and again in his mind while he had to discover a new way to get oxygen because he was never going to stop kissing this man!

Sam pulled back, gasping for air, chest heaving against Gabriel, looking into his eyes. "You're amazing."

Gabriel lunged forward, lips crashing, searching claiming Sam's. He felt arms pull him tighter, closer. He'd have to make one of those plaques for this part of the road. One to mark the place where the miracle of falling in love with Sam took place. He'd handed over his heart in that kiss, and thought the world should know of the miracle this man had performed. 

Sam laughed, "You're thinking, aren't you?" pulling away from his new addiction.

Gabriel smiled, "Just about you. Come back here. I'm not through with you yet!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence. The world has a way of changing on you! Hope you enjoy the love-birds!


	9. Book of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not all fluff, folks. A few sexy moments that our boys deserve.

Sam was trying to concentrate on Gabriel's directions to his apartment, but the hand on his thigh was keeping him from noticing much of anything else. He was nervous. No. Excited. Wait, no. Both. When Gabriel had grabbed his ass in the middle of the street, Sam recognized that as a sign that they needed to leave. Get somewhere more private, before he started putting his hands exactly where he wanted them.

He hadn't realized he was hunched over the steering wheel until he leaned back a bit to take a left hand turn, and felt the dampness that had pooled between his shoulder blades make contact with his shirt. It wasn't that warm out, or in the truck, but the body to his right ramping up his body temperature. 

"You can park on the street here and drop me off. Unless..." Gabriel's words hung in the air between them for the time it took Sam to feel himself suck in a staggered breath. 

"You're sure about that?" Sam whispered.

Gabriel nodded, "We could just talk. Have coffee. A drink. Watch T.V., or whatever you want. I'm just not sure I'm ready for tonight to be done."

Sam parked the truck in the last open spot on the street, and turned to check Gabriel's reaction. He only saw the back of the man's head, as he had already scooted himself out the door, and was preparing to close it.

"In a hurry," Sam called out.

"Just getting out my keys," Gabriel jangled them above his head, "Follow me." 

Sam caught up in a few steps and tried not to glue himself Gabriel's back. They had two flights of stairs they walked up in total silence, and the nerves he had already felt ratcheted up a few notches. _What are you doing? This is your first date! Are you really going to jump into bed with him? Why don't you just propose or offer to move in? Can't you slow down for five seconds and enjoy dating?_ Sam shook his head and looked at the door with a brass 75 that needed a polish, just as he heard the door knob turn. 

"Come on in," Gabriel called behind him as he pushed into the apartment, grabbing at things and hustling into the kitchen. He opened a cupboard door and threw the items he'd collected inside. "Wasn't really thinking you'd be coming in, so try to ignore the mess."

Sam closed the whitewashed apartment door behind him and took in the room. All the walls and the blinds were white. There was a cream colored sofa facing the television, and an ottoman that matched. The small round table and two chairs were both white, with a bouquet of fake daisies in a glass vase. The small kitchen, galley style, with two opposing counters, was white. He smiled when he saw that the knobs on the drawers were red and the tea kettle was a cherry, complete with the green stem as the lid. It was clean, bright, and uncluttered. The few dirty dishes didn't detract from the overall tidy feel to the place. 

"I'm glad you're not looking at our place because you'd really find out what a mess looks like," Sam slid his hands into his back pockets, and ducked his head. "Between Dean, Bobby, and me, we don't exactly scrub up on a regular basis."

Gabriel threw a dish towel over the dirties in the sink and turned around, "Well maybe I can meet them sometime? You know...later. When we've had maybe...more than one date," he chuckled and ran his hands through his hair, "Or not. If they're not cool with me."

Sam shook himself out of his own thoughts, "Oh trust me. Bobby will have my head if he doesn't get to meet you soon. He's dying to find out all about you."

"Really?"

Two strong arms were on either side of Gabriel now, holding on to the counter. He was trapped, and he realized that was totally fine with that kind of incarceration.

"Absolutely," Sam whispered. He could feel the heat build up between them, trying to burn holes through the cotton that covered them, "Anytime you're ready to meet them, well...Dean again...but for real, since you'll be a bit less injured this time...hopefully. My point is, anytime."

He wanted to rush him there and show him off. He wanted his arm around Gabe, watching Bobby make a fuss over cooking something that wasn't from a can. He wanted Dean to do the whole, "I'll kick your ass if you hurt him" speech, then spend the rest of the night telling embarrassing stories that made him feel loved and want to die all at the same time. His mind reeled from the flashes of the four of them drinking beer and laughing at the table. It felt so real, but that was for later. Now, he couldn't move. He didn't want to.

Gabriel's head was only sightly tilted to look into those beautiful eyes, the mix of green and blue that were mostly green at the moment. Sam had pressed his body away from Gabriel, hips against the opposite counter, but having his face so close to Gabriel's was intoxicating. "Soon." He couldn't think of any other words. The whole of the English language had eluded him at that moment because he could feel Sam's breath ghosting across his lips. 

"Gabe," Sam couldn't finish the sentence. Gabriel's lips were too close. He leaned in and couldn't remember feeling anything softer. Warmer. The space between them evaporated. Sam enveloped Gabriel, feeling his fingers dig into that green canvas jacket, wanting it to disappear. He was going to pull it off himself when he felt hands pushing against his chest. He let go and pushed himself back against the other counter. "I'm sorry," he said to the floor, suddenly embarrassed at his hungry grabbing.

Gabriel cleared his throat, so Sam raised his head, "I'm so not sorry," he pointed at his back, "The counter was digging into my back and this is so not as comfortable as...well...anywhere else. Couch?"

Sam nodded and followed him to the couch. The linen had looked rough, but it was buttery, almost velvety against his hands. He sunk into the couch, letting it form to his body.

"Ah," Gabriel said with the DVD of Two Towers in his hand, "The down couch strikes again. More comfy than it looked, am I right?" Gabriel nodded his head as he spoke, "Like falling into a cloud, right? Found it at a yard sale and I swear I sleep on it more nights that in my actual bed!" The DVD was in and he'd pressed play before he sat back down. "I hope you're a fan of the great Tolkien!"

"Of course, but the middle? You're starting in the middle?"

"Like you haven't seen these a million times? Does it really matter? I may or may not have just watched the first one last night," Gabriel smiled as he sat next to Sam, then stood back up. "Um," taking off his jacket, "Do you really want to watch it?"

"No."

"Good," Gabriel straddled Sam. "I have been wanting to do this since I posted your first package." 

"Since I saw you when I was standing in line," Sam countered as he slid his hands up Gabriel's thighs, grabbing his ass and pulled close. 

"Sam," Gabriel gasped. He hadn't planned on this. He hadn't thought this through, but feeling Sam, hard, through their jeans, made him think. Think they had too many clothes on. "You going to make good on that or are you still flirting?"

"Oh I'm going to make you feel so good, Gabe. God, you feel so good," Sam's mouth was on his shoulder, licking his way down to his collar bone and up to his throat. He pushed his hands up Gabe's back, bringing the t-shirt up over his head and throwing it across the room. Letting his mouth leave that smooth skin for those few precious seconds felt like a sin. _God he tastes so fucking good!_

Gabriel leaned back, pushing his hips against Sam's. The pleasure shooting through him was too much and not enough. Sam followed him, bending at the hips trying to get closer to his mouth and grinding his dick against Gabe's. Gabe felt himself relax backward into Sam's large, strong hands, while Sam kissed down his chest.

"I need you, Sam. I need you closer than this," Gabe whined. It had been so long since he'd felt like this, he thought he might lose it at any second. If he did, he didn't want to still be in his jeans. "I need to feel you."

Sam scooted them towards the edge of the couch and stood up. _He's carrying me!_ Sam's strong arms wrapped around his back and his ass, and walked past the kitchen to the doors. Gabriel pointed to the one on the left, and reached out to open the door.  Sam walked them in and held Gabriel with one arm as he crawled them on the bed. 

Gabriel was shaking and breathing heavy even though it was Sam doing all the work. Sam kissed his way down to Gabriel's stomach and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off in one tug. His hand was on Gabriel's erection, pressing it into his hand, as he kissed down his thighs. He chuckled as Gabriel wriggled and moaned with his eyes shut tight. Sam pushed the black boxer briefs down and felt the softness of Gabriel's cock leaking in his hand. 

"You're so beautiful, Gabe. Tell me what you want," Sam looked at him, waiting for some hint. He wanted to make Gabriel happy, but he didn't want to take what he couldn't have. 

"Not going to last no matter what we do. So sorry," Gabe arched his back and covered his eyes with his forearm, "Just want you."

Sam didn't pause, he licked up to the head of Gabriel cock, smiling at the guttural moan he'd caused. He felt the thickness grow and took Gabriel in his mouth. He tasted sweet with a hint of bitter, and Sam wanted more. Gabriel's hips shot off the mattress as he came shouting Sam's name. 

Sam swallowed him down and kissed his way back up Gabriel's body until he could lay his head on the pillow and pulled Gabriel onto his chest.

"Wow. I mean, wow," Gabriel huffed. "Give me just a moment to come back to Earth, and I'll see what I can do for you." Sam wasn't fooled by the big talk. He knew Gabriel was toast.

"I'm just fine with you right here. How about you take a little nap, and we can talk about what comes next," Sam cooed as he brushed the hair from Gabriel's face.

"You're coming next," Gabriel chuckled. "It's only fair. But a nap does sound pretty good. You're very comfortable."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sam kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket that was thrown at the foot of the bed over the two of them. "Promise."

 

 


End file.
